Gargantuar (Boss)
:For the Gargantuar's stronger counterpart, see Giga Gargantuar. '' '''Gargantuar' is a boss zombie in the Garden Ops mode of Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare, Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2 and Plants vs. Zombies: Battle for Neighborville. Gargantuars are the second toughest boss in the game (behind the Giga Gargantuar) due to their high health and powerful attack, but they have limited range, except they can fire an Exploding Imp at the player. Fighting Gargantuars can be troublesome, especially when other zombie bosses are attacking, including the Super Gargantuar Wave, which sends three Gargantuars at once to the team's garden. The Gargantuar's main attack is smashing his telephone pole in front of the player. Beware, as it can deal high damage and has splash damage as well. Also, beware that, if he roars, he will charge straight at the player and smash them. Although easy to dodge, other zombies will use this as an opportunity to attack. When Gargantuar bends down, he fires an Explosive Imp at the player, dealing high splash damage. Due to his size, he cannot be swallowed by a Chomper, rendering them semi-useless. The Gargantuar cannot be frozen, however he is not immune to the Chomper's Goop, which will slow him down and make him easier to vanquish. Health *Easy: 1400 HP *Normal: 2100 HP *Hard: 2800 HP *CRAAAAZY: 3500 HP Abilities *Gargantuar Slam: Smashes a plant with his pole dealing 40 damage. *Pole Charge: Rams at the player and then smashes dealing 40 damage. *Gargantuar Imp: Launches the Exploding Imp from a medium distance dealing 25 damage. Balancing changes Trials of Gnomus DLC * Super Gargantuar Wave cutscene: (Garden Warfare) When the slots land on three Gargantuars, an animation will show with a hand smashing out of the ground holding an Imp. The Imp then looks around while making small "eh?" noises. Suddenly, the Gargantuar unearths himself, roaring loudly. He then calms himself, stroking the Imp (which the Imp appears to enjoy) before putting him in his trash can. He then grabs his telephone pole from the ground, looking around wildly (presumably to search for plants/brains). The cutscene ends and the boss fight begins. During a Super Gargantuar Wave, Exploding Imps and Blitzers will appear often. Strategies Probably the best way to survive a Super Gargantuar Wave, is to get on something where the Gargantuars cannot hit you; like a rooftop or a tall rock or something. Beware that All-Stars, Tank Commanders, and Foot Soldiers can shoot you, and beware the fact that the Gargantuars can shoot their Imps at you with precision. If you are a Peashooter or a Corn, then you can Hyper Leap or Husk Hop on a rooftop or something, then you can rain down your firepower on the Gargantuars and zombies. Cacti should stay away from bosses but can lay Potato Mines around the garden to blow up the Blitzers and other zombies. They can also use their drones to corn-strike the Gargantuars from a distance, from a safe place. Sunflowers can heal their teammates but surviving this wave can be a challenge due to her health. The same applies to Roses. Citrons have more health and move pretty slow but can use their ball-form to roll away if things get messy. They can also use their EMPeach to stun the zombie heroes. If you're on a map where you cannot literally get on top of something to get away from the Gargantuars and you're on the same floor as them, then the best thing to do is to get away from them as possible, especially from the Garden. Try to kill all the zombie heroes and the Blitzers as possible then take your time killing the Gargantuars. These Super Boss Waves are not too bad on Normal/Easy difficulties. Hard mode will be a challenge. In CRAZY mode, you need to take your time on this - increased health Gargantuars with a bunch of Tank Commanders, Blitzers and Cricket Stars can make this a pretty messy wave. In GW1, there are lots of Tank Commanders, Blitzers and eventually Cricket Stars that will back them up on crazy difficulty. In GW2, you get Rugby Stars, Soldiers, Blitzers, and other All-Star variants on crazy difficulty. Gallery ''Garden Warfare 1'' GargantuarGW1.png|Icon Z PvZGW Z_Gargantuar@3x.png ''Garden Warfare 2'' gargantuarGW2.png|A Gargantuar in Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2 Gargantuar GW2 Boss Icon.png|His icon in Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2 Painting of pirates.png|Gargantuar with other zombies on a stone mural 46AC857E-4FA0-4685-A4EE-2EF3F65666F2.jpeg|A gargantuan in Battle for Neighborville Trivia *The telephone pole for both him and the Giga Gargantuar release large amounts of electricity once they hit the ground, causing splash damage. *If he runs towards the player, and the player tries to escape, he will keep running until he reaches the player or he goes too far. *The Exploding Imp is his only ranged attack. **In Battle for Neighborville, he gains the Giga Gargantuar’s electricity attack. *The Gargantuar usually attacks up close. This is different from his Giga counterpart, as the Giga Gargantuar focuses more on ranged attacks. **This is the same for Big Stump and Giga Torchwood, the counterparts to Gargantuar and Giga Gargantuar respectfully. Category:Zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2 zombies Category:Bosses Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare bosses Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2 bosses Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Battle for Neighborville Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Battle for Neighborville bosses Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Battle for Neighborville zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2 Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare